


A Tale of One City

by andrea_deer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bisexual Blackwall (Dragon Age), Crossover, Jim is a Little Shit, Kirk sleeps around, M/M, and we love him for it, cracky ship, do you get it?, the ship is called Kirkwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: “I think, my best course of action would be to find out more of what’s going on at the moment and, well, try to get closer to it, if that makes sense.” He nodded at Blackwall’s incredulous look. “Yes, I realize it might not sound...most reasonable, but I was traveling with others. And they tend to always end up in the middle of the troubles.”“Because they’re that adventurous or because they’re usually looking for you?”Kirk grinned.“Now the answer to that really does depend on who you ask.”
Relationships: Blackwall/James T. Kirk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	A Tale of One City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> Sometimes there's global pandemic and during lockdown you decide to download and start playing a game your friend was raving about for years now. You decide to download the part you remember her raving about, unfortunately you don't remember those ravings all that well. So when everyone in the games keeps on talking like "Kirkwall this" and "Kirkwall that" you can't help but feel like you're missing vital information and anyway it sounds more like a ship between Kirk and Blackwall than a proper name for a city or something.  
> Sometimes then your friend thinks it's funny and you write a cracky crossover for her because why the fuck not. Let the new fandom in your life know right away you did not come here for popular ships and reasonable choices.

There were raised voices coming through the woods long before he was able to see anyone. The roads near the hut where he was staying resembled more slightly less thick patches of the forest than actual roads. In theory, it made it harder to see potential threats but to those who knew those lands, it seemed more obvious when something was coming than if they saw it point-blank in the middle of the field. That's why he found so many recruits or at least people willing to learn how to defend themselves. The hole in the sky seemed to only be the tip of the iceberg.

The wolves were acting odd, they said. They attacked for no reason. Not for hunger or out of fear, they all seemed ruthless and feral, the way only demons and people were capable of becoming.

He placed his feet carefully, making his way towards the commotion. Quietly, like a coward he was but determined like the man he was trying to be.

"You wouldn't be able to fit in if you'd actually tried, you blasted mage. What fabrics are those even? You run away from court?"

"Oh, I've travelled.... quite a while, but I'd hardly call the place a court."

"It looks like some sort a uniform," one of the men said, uncertain.

"Oh, these old things? It's just something I slipped on."

Blackwall snorted. The man was clearly not very afraid, despite others having weapons and him being quite evidently lost. His clothes indeed resembled some sort of a uniform, bright yellow shirt, looking expensive even as it seemed reaped at the arm. Black breaches made of some sort of cloth and reaching the middle of long leather shoes. It was hardly a wardrobe typical for Fereldan but it did have some formality to it. Some sort of insignia pinned to the man's chest only seemed to confirm it.

Most disconcerting was the man's lack of any weapons. He barely had a belt, containing some metal things but no weapon, no shield even or a stave, though it was easy to see why the man would assume him a mage.

"You sassy bastard, you think you can just waltz in? In times like these? A complete stranger, who can't say who he is or where he's coming from? What do you think you're doing in these woods?!"

"I--- took a walk?" the man said not even bothering to sound certain about this.

His smile was unnerving and provoking, even if his face was rather kind looking in general. He seemed to hold back his sense of humor, probably realizing it was not going to serve him well.

"Gentlemen, I apologize. I think we got on the wrong foot. I admit, I find myself a bit lost and I was simply wandering in hope to find a more familiar sight and return home."

"Home where?"

"He sounds like a fuckin' noble."

"Not Orelaisian though."

"Thank the Maker."

The man kept watching his captors carefully as if trying to gain more information about his surroundings. Judging by complete lack of recollection at anything they mentioned he indeed travelled from afar and hardly seemed dangerous, considering he did nothing while the men argued before him, their attention drifting.

His eyes shifted suddenly and he looked straight at Blackwall, even though there could be no sound loud enough to alert him.

Blackwall sighed and stepped forward, clearing his throat loudly to announce his presence so neither of the overeager farmer boys would accidentally wave their rusty sword at him. He was the one to teach them basic self-defence, he hardly wanted it to turn against him as well. Poetic justice as it would be.

"Is there a problem here?" Blackwall asked.

The men indeed swayed towards him, their blades following them awkwardly. The stranger carefully dodged one of them.

"We found this man, Warden. He was walking through the woods talking to himself, sir."

"Was he now?" He looked at the man who seemed rather sheepish about it and shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"Just a small chat," he assured, confusing his captors and making Blackwall fight down a smile.

"He's weird," one of the villagers said pointedly and well, Blackwall could hardly argue with that.

"That he certainly is." The man looked slightly offended, thought mostly amused still. "But that's hardly a reason to kill him. Plenty of weird ones around."

"But he might be possessed!"

The man turned to the boy sharply. The kid said it with the perfect mix of fright and excitement that only the young could manage.

Blackwall could not however deny him some logic in that reasoning. The man was indeed strange and more importantly far too sure of himself for someone with no weapon. He hardly seemed strong or big enough to be so certain of his hand combat skills. This kind of certainty usually stuck with those who had the kind of power that was simply not visible. Privilege. Magic. Demons.

The kid a point, oddly excited about that as he was.

"I'm sorry, I find it hard to understand what you mean by that, but I assure you, I mean no harm. I am traveling from afar, which might explain my, uh, oddness. And I believe I was wandering for too long, I was simply- talking my frustrations out."

Blackwall watched the man unimpressed. He had a feeling a demon would be better at lying.

"You can tell if he's possessed, can't you warden Blackwall? Gray Wardens can tell those things, right?"

Blackwall paused. It certainly seemed like a thing they would like people to think they can do. Could they actually? This could go tits up very fast regardless of the answer.

"It's not quite so easy, I'm afraid. But it's easier if you'd seen enough dark spawn and demons, I'll grant you that. And I don't think this one cuts it, but leave him with me and I'll be certain to make sure."

The boys nodded, somewhat unwillingly, even as they abandoned unwelcome trouble. They were eager and scared, a dangerous combination for all the unusual travellers.

"I'd thank you for the rescue, sir," the stranger said as his previous captors disappeared between the trees. "But I am yet uncertain if it is one."

Blackwall raised his eyebrows at the man.

"You're unbelievably cocky for someone without a weapon, you know that?"

"I don't think it is the first time it was suggested to me. Not usually in such an aggressive manner."

"People so cocky usually hide something they can easily kill you with. Times are uncertain, people get jumpy."

"I- I apologize," the man suddenly seemed much more sombre than before when facing his death. "From my point of view, my situation reached the level of ridiculousness that can be only faced with a smile or frustrated hair pulling. Humor seemed the better outcome however I seemed to have forgotten briefly that I'm a guest and perhaps one coming in an inappropriate time."

Blackwall only nodded quietly, re-evaluating the man before him. He had no idea what to do with him. He spoke with certainty and ease he'd sign up to someone in a command position, but his clothes hardly seemed military, despite their uniform cut. They were barely any barrier against a blade... But besides the cocky attitude, there was understanding and diplomacy that did not grow in people without appropriate training.

It was better to keep him close, just in case Blackwall did just massively misjudged him and fucked it up once more.

"I suppose if you're not a demon or at least determined not to seem like one you need to eat. Come on."

The man paused but in the end followed eagerly enough.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Jim. Jim Kirk. And I presume yours is Warden Blackwall?"

"Blackwall's fine," he answered enjoying an odd avoidance of a lie.

*

  
The man grimaced briefly at the stew Blackwall warmed up for him but was either smart or hungry enough to eat it without complaining. Blackwall used the opportunity of the shared meal to study the man some more, though he was under no illusion he was alone in this.

“Thank you for this,” Kirk said politely. “It’s been a rather unpleasant break from the warm food.”

“You didn’t seem that eager to start it. I worried it wouldn’t meet your fancy tastes.”

The man grinned smugly.

“I was briefly entertaining the idea of getting poisoned, but with the eagerness people around here have for swordfights it seemed like a pointless waste of time.”

“Maybe I wanted to make your end more interesting. Middle of the woods is short on entertainment.”

“Well, it would be only polite of me not to deprive you of that,” the man assured with faux sincerity.

Blackwall shook his head with a smile. The bastard was amusing but slippery like a weal or Orlesian noble. Perhaps he really was possessed and Blackwall was just digging himself in even deeper.

“You come from afar, then?”

“Very much so, I’m afraid.”

“You’re not very forthcoming with information.”

“Well, to be fair, we barely know each other. And we were just casually joking about poisoning me,” Kirk said, his smile somewhat sharper before he visibly pulled himself back. “As I mentioned, I’m quite lost and far from home. And I believe I was thrown quite in the middle of some, as you called it, very uncertain times. I think it is rather the time to exercise some restraint in my conversations with strangers.”

Blackwall raised his eyebrows.

“That an advise you often hear or do you just ignore it all on your own?”

“It might’ve been suggested to me once or twice. This month.”

Blackwall tried to hold back the smile, but the man was irritatingly charming. And casually certain of his charms and irresistibility.

Just like a demon would be, a small voice at the back of Blackwall’s head reminded.

“For both of our sakes, I really hope you’re not possessed.”

“Agreed. I’m already in a bit of a situation, I don’t feel like that would make it any better.”

“Hardly.”

“Quite.”

“Any plans on getting yourself out of the shithole you fell into?”

The man visibly looked around the hut Blackwall was staying in. It was hardly a shithole, but also not exactly what would come to mind when one would consider the absolute opposite of a shithole. It was better than most places Blackwall slept in the last few years. He only raised his eyebrows at Kirk, daring him to say something, but the man just threw him another smile as if deciding it was hardly important. For a potential noble he rather easily slummed down his expectations. The uncomfortable feeling of recognition nudged his mind again, despite the charming smiles and manners and lack of any proper armour or visible weapons, the man felt much more like a fellow soldier than anything else.

“I think, my best course of action would be to find out more of what’s going on at the moment and, well, try to get closer to it, if that makes sense.” He nodded at Blackwall’s incredulous look. “Yes, I realize it might not sound...most reasonable, but I was traveling with others. And they tend to always end up in the middle of the troubles.”

“Because they’re that adventurous or because they’re usually looking for you?”

Kirk grinned.

“Now the answer to that really does depend on who you ask.”

“Whatever you say. Though I will let you know that looking for your friends near a bloody hole in the sky spitting demons is not exactly what makes you sound most innocent.”

Kirk stared at him blankly.

“A- hole in the sky?”

Blackwall nodded, focusing back on his meal to finish it quickly. It would be easier to just show him anyway.

*

“That’s… Not what I expected.”

  
Blackwall looked at the man curiously.

“So you were expecting something?”

The man never turned his gaze away from the rift. They were standing on a hill and could see it from afar clearly enough, it stopped growing but it was still a giant, toxic looking hole in the sky. It captivated the gaze in a most morbid way but the man, Kirk, was watching it as if he has never seen it before. It was impossible to think of and brought even more questions than were already pressing against Blackwall’s mind. Even if he was willing to accept the rift was perhaps not visible further away, despite what news came from Orlais… Perhaps further down it could not be seen. Perhaps the man was from Tavintern or even further down south, impossible as it seemed… But it did not explain how he avoided seeing it on his trip to Hinterlands.

“You’re a mystery that keeps on giving, aren’t you?”

The man turned to Blackwall with a charming smile.

“Takes one to know one,” he answered cheekily and Blackwall turned to look at the rift.

“You still want to go there?” He asked after a moment, ignoring Kirk’s watchful gaze.

The man sighed, nodding.

“I probably should check it out, yeah.”

Blackwall stared at him.

“You’re curious and you want to. Just admit that.”

“I understand I’ve made a bit of a bad impression at first, but I don’t want you to think I don’t value human life or I take this matter lightly. I admit the people I travelled with and I have some experience with researching… unusual phenomena. I believe it’s my duty to try and help.”

There it was again. Not only the army styled sureness or the way he walked, but the responsibility he felt for others. He spoke like a leader. Commander of some troops at the very least.

“You’re the oddest mix of a soldier and a complete bookworm,” Blackwall said suddenly and against himself enjoyed the rich sound of Kirk’s boisterous laughter.

His eyes crinkled in a way that suggested those laughs and grins were not rare in his life. And in the sunset, even dirtied and with a ripped shirt and messed up hair, the man looked ridiculously bright and fresh. Not to mention rather attractive.

“I’ve been known to pick a fight or two in a library,” he said finally and Blackwall only shook his head.

“Come on, we can leave in the morning. No point in tempting luck.”

*

Their walk back was somewhat slower as the darkness was already setting and they picked their path carefully. By the time they reached the hut Blackwall thought through what they will need on the way and how should they pack. Planning to eat more perishable foods for supper or breakfast, so they wouldn’t go to waste. Only as he turned to Kirk to let him into the house he realized they hardly said a word for at least half an hour.

It startled him, how easy it was. He barely noticed. Hardly remembered he was not supposed to stay silent that he, for once had someone to talk with. Frustrated now with his stubborn tongue and absent mind he focused on setting the fire, trying to ignore the prickling feeling of being watched.

“I apologize for the silence,” he said more to the fire than to the man watching him. “I was lost in thought.”

“You spend a lot of time alone, don’t you?”

Blackwall shrugged, still not turning back.

“Such is my job. I travel and recruit people. It’s not exactly most social one.”

“I- I fear I don’t know much about the… Wardens. What is exactly that they do?”

“Gray Wardens are an order. Dedicated to fighting darkspawn and protecting people.”

“They’re some sort of an army then?”

Blackwall chuckled, shaking his head. Standing up easily and moving closer to stand in front of his guest. He leaned against a pillar, crossing his arms.

“Hardly enough of us for that. And spread all over as well. We don’t serve one nation or one king. It’s just a bunch of recruited people who only had in common that they wanted to do good, do better and they were able to fight.”

“That’s a noble spirit.”

“It is,” Blackwall replied gruffly, fearing the mockery in the man’s voice even as Kirk’s face remained calm and free of any duplicity. “It is an inspiration and an opportunity to do something good for those who otherwise may not have a chance.”

“A mission of protection,” Kirk nodded and the looked at Blackwall more carefully, his gaze suddenly sharper. “And redemption.”  
Blackwall met his gaze on.

“For those who seek it.”

“Of course.”

“You think you have me all figured out, don’t you?”

“Hardly. I think it would take years rather than a few hours. But I think you’re a good man. I think you believe in your order’s mission. And if all of the Gray Wardens are as loyal to this cause as you are, I think this world is safer for it.”

Blackwall scoffed, looking away. Smooth-talking, ridiculous bastard.

“I don’t know where you’re aiming with it, but flattery will hardly take you anywhere.”

Kirk grinned, glancing at the old bed looming in the corner.

“I’m not aiming far.”

“You know I’d let you sleep there even without the blatant proposal?”

“Of course!” assured Kirk. “As I said, you’re a good man.”

“Then why would you even-” he waved a hand not enjoying Kirk’s grin. Or rather the thought that it was looking positively sinful.

“Because I’m curious,” he parroted Blackwall’s earlier words, standing up and walking close enough to step into Blackwall’s space. “And I want to.”

*

In the morning Blackwall could not stop himself from wondering if demons could be morning people, if the idea was even understandable to them. It amused him to consider as he watched Kirk stumble around looking more human than ever. By the time they were almost ready for the road Kirk woke up significantly, even as he was still slower and quieter than the night before. Before they could make their way out they both heard horses near the house and stilled.

“Stay here,” Blackwall said quickly, grabbing his sword and carefully opening the door.

“Warden Blackwall!” called out a dwarf woman leading the four riders.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?”

“I am an agent of the Inquisition, I-”

“Hey! That guy has the same uniform-thingy as the not-elf!” interrupted an elvan blonde woman riding on the left of the leader and now pointing behind Blackwall.

He didn’t even bother to sigh, though he did glance back at Kirk unimpressed with his inability to follow the simplest command. The imp simply smiled back briefly before focusing on the newcomers.

“He is not an elf,” said the elf riding on the other side of their leader, clearly a mage and serious one at that.

The leader seemed to take a deep calming breath and Blackwall could only sympathise. They had to have a fun trip here.

“That’s what I said, ‘not elf’!”

“I’m sorry,” Kirk butted in, because of course he did, and Blackwall just locked his eyes with the Inquisition agent in charge enjoying the rare moment of camaraderie. “An elf in such uniform?”

“He is not an elf.” / “Not elf!” both elves replied and Blackwall raised his eyebrows.

“How can one be a 'not an elf' elf?”

“The question itself is ridiculous,” the mage replied. “He is not an elf as you are not an elf. To call him elf is like calling a dwarf a short human.”

Blackwall stared at him before moving to the other elf hoping for more of an understandable and less snobby explanation.

She leaned in her saddle eagerly.

“He has the ears!”

“By that comparison, Solas would be correct in comparing humans with dwarfs as well,” replied another deep voice as the fourth rider finally met the others at the hill, clearly far less used to the horse-riding.

He definitely did have the ears.

“Spock!” Kirk shouted relieved. Then turned to Blackwall “What did I tell you? Right in the middle of trouble.”

“Looking for you, Captain.”

“As I thought,” Blackwall agreed pleased as well that he was somewhat right about Kirk’s military role and ignoring an almost betrayed look from Kirk.

“We should take our leave,” Spock said seriously, giving Kirk a meaningful look that clearly seemed to mean something as the man nodded seriously.

“What? You’re not staying with?” Sera asked, sounding almost upset at the turn of events.

“No.”

The elven mage and the apparently not-elven stranger looked at each other none too pleased to speak at the same time and with such unison.

“They are not from this world.”

“What? They’re spirits?” The Inquisitor agent asked more urgently.

“Certainly not. But they’re… Not from here. And they do not belong here.”

Spock only nodded, dismounting his ride.

“That is, albeit simplified, a correct description. It would only be logical for us to leave.”

“Yes.”

“Well, if that’s settled,” Kirk spoke loudly, interrupting their hostile silence. “I’m afraid I must take my leave. Warden Blackwall thank you for your help and your… hospitality.”

Blackwall rolled his eyes and nodded, ignoring the female elve’s whistling as well as the hiccup giggles she fell into when Kirk winked at her. He nodded at the other elf and in the end at the Inquisition Agent leading them all.

“I don’t pretend to even fully understand the task ahead of you and your inquisition but I wish you the best of luck.”

Spock lifted his hand in some sort of salute and nodded stiffly at the Inquisition Agents, before turning on his feet and simply marching away, following his Captain into the forest.

The elf woman slid from the horse quietly and followed them stealthily, turning back after just a few steps.

“They’re gone!” she shouted. “There was just some bright light and whoosh!”

“Ah,” Blackwall said eloquently, not feeling much dumber for it at the mage’s nod.

“I really hope they weren’t demons,” the dwarf murmured.

“Kirk wasn’t a demon,” Blackwall said with perhaps more certainty than he possessed at the moment.

“And you checked reeaaaally thoroughly?” The elf asked, wriggling her eyebrows as if her grin and lewd tone were not a hint enough at what she meant.

“Sera!” scolded the dwarf.

“What? He’s a warden, isn’t it his job to check carefully?”

He snorted against himself. “I don’t think they covered this in the training.”

Sera started giggling again, holding on her saddle for long enough to calm down a bit before jumping up to mount the horse.

The dwarf woman sighed long-sufferingly. “You know what? I think we’ve all reached a point in our lives where everything is already so weird, it might just as well happen.”

Sera giggled louder and Blackwall snorted. Even the mage inclined his head as if in agreement.

“But if Cassandra asks, we totally let them go at their own request after trying very hard to convince them to join us. And they went wherever they came from and we won’t ever hear from them again.”

“Seems as close to the truth as she would be willing to accept.”

“Maybe we can convince the warden to sweeten the deal?”

The dwarf woman smiled at him. “Would you like to join us, Warden Blackwall? The Inquisition could you use all people willing to help save this world.”

A mission of peace and redemption, he thought wistfully and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written several months ago as I was just getting into the fandom and finish my first playthrough of the Inquistion. But I felt like it should be posted first since it was the first fic I wrote for this fandom. Not that any other ones that will follow have like super obvious and popular ships but still.


End file.
